onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lion D. Drooly
Welcome Hi and welcome to the One Piece Encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Portrait of Pirates page. hello just wana ask what is the name of the set you posted on the pictures. is it release already? the world collection thing? Hi, unless I am mistaken the name of the series is "World Collection Figure". It is scheduled to be released in 2010 during the months of April, May, and June (if my sources are reliable). haha. Thanks for leaving a message. =) Lion D. Drooly 11:21, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Lion D. Drooly..,, NP Are you using rich text or Wikitext when editing? Rich text sometimes gives you problems. Pictures are a problem with it. Also, if you need help, you can ask other editors. You can usually see whose editing by "Recent Edits"and seeing how recent and who was editing. It takes a little while to learn who is on-line reglaurly, but you'll get to know familiar names with time. As for me, I'm around and I can at least give wikipedia help page links if you that help. I don't edit as much as the others though. Mugiwara Franky is our admin, if the problem is serious, turn to MF for help. Otherwise, we have our forums for questions if you need help but can't see any regular editors in the "Recent Edits". Someone will get back to you when they come on-line. Hope this helps. Image Guidelines should help with images overall, but it just tells you what is and isn't okay to upload... I'll properly add coding help later today since you've had trouble to aid with future editors. One-Winged Hawk 12:27, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Okay we've got to stop you doing this, this is becoming a problem. When you edit, your first like of text always seems to have the " " and " " either end. This is a title heading and shouldn't be used for anything but headings. You might need to practice a little here, if you need a sandbox; sandbox this is a safe area that you can practice on. It will save you getting into trouble for editing badly on pages. You can experiment and play with things until your ready to do it proper. Don't worry, your not in trouble for this. ;-) One-Winged Hawk 16:08, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Only be doing this can I explain further what your doing wrong, check out the little equal signs either side of this message. If you check the history of the pages you'll see your doing EXACTLY this. I presume by accident, which is why I'm trying to get you to stop One-Winged Hawk 16:24, December 29, 2009 (UTC) see like here. One-Winged Hawk 16:25, December 29, 2009 (UTC) The next thing I need to teach you is how to do a gallery, since the table format isn't correct. and do the trick here. Image Guidelines shows you an example. As seen here, these flags are in a gallery Its a LOT easier to work with then a table, both for you and other editors. One-Winged Hawk 17:24, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Deletion You have created some pages which consist of only one image with no text at all. I thought you have created these pages exclusively for these files, and in this case they are superfluous because it's not neccessary to have an own page for every image. If you want to keep these pages, write something about these figures. Take One Piece DX Figure or One Piece Anime Heroes as an example for articles on merchandise. El Chupacabra 14:32, December 29, 2009 (UTC) FAQ hello, from the talk page you seem a good candidate for a test I have updated the FAQ page recently, can you have a look there and tell me * if you knew or search about it before this message * if you find the content usefull * if no why and what should be added, thanks for your help Kdom 21:01, December 29, 2009 (UTC)